1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle gas tanks and more specifically to a motorcycle gas tank fill protector which prevents gasoline from damaging the finish on a motorcycle gas tank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that no commercially available foldable device exists for temporarily covering the top surface of a motorcycle gas tank while filling thereof with gasoline. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,549 to Beitte discloses a device which covers the top and sides of a motorcycle gas tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,830 to Thurm discloses a motorcycle gas tank cover for cosmetically altering the appearance of a motorcycle gas tank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,523 to Comber discloses a heavy nonfoldable protective bib used to cover an automobile fender.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a motorcycle gas tank fill protector which temporarily covers only a necessary portion of a motorcycle gas tank, may be folded for insertion into a pouch, and may be easily attached to the motorcycle gas tank without tools.
The present invention provides a motorcycle gas tank fill protector which may be easily attached to a gas tank and folded to a compact size. The motorcycle gas tank fill protector preferably includes a nonscratch sheet, a protective sheet, and at least one magnet. The at least one magnet is contained between the nonscratch sheet and the protective sheet. A gas opening is formed through the nonscratch and protective sheets at one end thereof. The nonscratch sheet and protective sheet are preferably attached to each other on the outer perimeters thereof and the perimeter of the gas opening. The nonscratch and protective sheets may be attached to each other with stitching, sonic welding, heat sealing, adhesive or any other suitable assembly method. The at least one magnet is preferably captured within the nonscratch and protective sheets by stitching around the at least one magnet, but other methods of constraint may also be used.
The motorcycle gas tank fill protector is preferably used in the following manner. The gas cap is removed from the gas tank. The motorcycle gas tank fill protector is placed over the gas tank such that the gas opening aligns with the opening in the gas tank. The area over the at least one magnet is pressed against the gas tank, if contact was not intitally made. The gas tank is filled with gas and the motorcycle gas tank fill protector removed. The motorcycle gas tank fill protector may be folded and inserted into a pouch or pocket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle gas tank fill protector which may be attached to a motorcycle gas tank without tools.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle gas tank fill protector which may be folded into a smaller size for storage in a pouch or pocket.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.